


A Different Sort of Fairytale

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Luna tells Tonks a different sort of fairy tale





	A Different Sort of Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://charlotteschaos.livejournal.com/profile)[**charlotteschaos**](http://charlotteschaos.livejournal.com/) who asked for Luna/Tonks and [](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/)**schmoo999** who wanted Luna/Anyone. Happy holidays, y'all!  


* * *

Bubbles were nice.

Nothing quite ended a horrid day at work (Moody had obviously been suffering from some sort of male PMS, she’d spilled ink on her case file and hadn’t been able to remove it without removing all the writing she’d already done, and they’d served chicken for lunch. She hated chicken.) like a nice warm bath with tons of multicolored bubbles. Tonks removed her clothes and dropped them on the cold tile floor before she stepped into the warm bath.

Bubble baths were nearly as good as sex, she decided as she lazily closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the bubbles on her bare skin.

The sound of footsteps on the tile disturbed her peaceful meditation on the wonders and joys of bubbles. The scent of strawberries told her who it was, not that she hadn’t had a pretty good guess even without opening her eyes. She grinned as she kept her eyes closed. “You’re home early.”

“The concept of time is really quite silly,” Luna declared. “There is no early or late. There just is.”

“Luna, it’s been a long day. I don’t need all that Ravenclaw thinky mental shite right now,” Tonks groaned playfully. She was rather proud of her lover’s unique intelligence. Sure, Luna wasn’t booksmart like Hermione or street smart like Ginny, but she thought Luna was probably smarter than both the other girls if anyone bothered to take the time to listen and translate.

She suddenly felt something placed on the top of her head and opened her eyes to see Luna smiling a demure smile that was a direct contrast with what she was wearing. Tonks let her gaze wander over the petite blonde and changed that. What she _wasn’t_ wearing. All she had on were a tiny pair of knickers covered in twinkling stars, the fabric not even properly covering the blonde curls between her legs.

“Make it pink,” Luna demanded with a wave of her hand at Tonks’ head. “I like pink best.”

Tonks closed her eyes, thought about a bright vivid pink, and felt the change occur. When she opened her eyes, she saw the hair between her legs was now Luna’s favorite shade of pink. Content that she’d been successful, she reached up to find out what Luna had put on her head. With Luna, one could never really guess.

“Much better,” Luna said with a wide smile. “Stop that.” She slapped Tonks’ hands away from her head before she had a chance to grab at whatever it was up there.

“Demanding, aren’t you?”

“Hmmm…perhaps I’ve spent far too much time helping Hermione research the origin of the Kranotoa species of dragon,” Luna mused thoughtfully. She knelt beside the bath and ran her finger along the curve of Tonks’ breast as she confided, “She’s rather bossy, you know? And I think she might even keep Charlie on a _leash_! Ginny told me that the other day. They must be rather kinky. Perhaps they’d like to fuck us sometime.”

Tonks licked her lips and moaned as Luna’s fingers tightened around her breast. “Doubt it,” she managed to stammer as Luna’s hand drifted lower and teasingly ran a finger along the lips of her cunt. “Might let us watch some time, though.”

“I like to watch,” Luna confessed with a mischievous smile as she withdrew her hand. “Now quit distracting me. I’ve come here to tell you a story.”

“A story?” Tonks stared at her, wondering if she was serious. She came in here wearing nothing but a skimpy pair of knickers, got her aroused and now she planned to _tell a fucking story_?

“A very nice story,” Luna assured her. “It’s a fairy tale, actually, and one that you’ve never heard before.”

“Fine. Tell me,” Tonks said as she ran a hand over her breast. Luna might not plan to touch her but that didn’t mean she couldn’t touch herself.

“Once upon a time, there was a princess,” Luna began as she picked up the rubber duck from the side of the tub. She spoke in a languid, soft tone, her long blonde hair brushing against the bubbles when she leaned over.

“Why is it always a princess?”

“Hush,” Luna scolded as she slapped her palm across Tonks’ breast, deliberately catching her nipple with the tips of her fingers. “This princess was very, very naughty. She had wicked _desires_ and a fondness for bubble baths.”

“Oh?” Tonks moaned as Luna brushed the beak of the rubber duck against her hard nipples. She watched Luna carefully and smiled. “I think I like this story.”

“It gets better,” Luna said as the duck moved lower. “One day, this naughty princess was lying in a bath full of bubbles. She was cranky and just needed to relax. She was very surprised when a girl made of stars appeared beside her tub.”

Tonks reached over the side and slid wet fingers beneath the edge of Luna’s star covered knickers. “Stars, you say?”

“Listen to the story,” Luna told her as she reached down and removed Tonks’ hand. The rubber duck brushed against Tonks’ belly and she watched with slightly wide eyes as Luna moved it even lower. The bubbles were translucent, letting her see the head of the duck press against bright pink curls.

“Luna! Not with the---oh fuck!”

“The princess let the girl of stars touch her,” Luna continued as if she wasn’t currently rubbing the head of a rubber duck along Tonks’ cunt. “She made lovely noises when she was touched, you see, and the girl of stars wanted to hear more.”

“Mmm,” Tonks managed to moan as she spread her legs as much as the tub allowed. The head of the rubber duck was pushed inside her cunt, the beak rubbing against her clit every time it was pulled out and pushed in. Her head fell back against the edge of the tub when Luna bent over and sucked her nipple, flicking it with her tongue as she kept moving the duck’s head.

“Do you think the princess was allowed to come? Or was she a naughty whore that was teased until she was begging?” Luna asked casually before she nibbled on Tonks’ neck.

The rubber duck changed positions and Tonks felt its back now rubbing against her clit perfectly as Luna kept fucking her with the head. Fingertips pressed against her arse and she whimpered, her hands holding the edge of the tub tightly. “Luna,” she whined as she pushed down to take more inside her. A finger slid inside along with the head of the rubber duck and she clenched her muscles tight.

“The princess came,” Luna announced right before she bit down on Tonks’ shoulder.

That was all it took. Tonks felt her orgasm hit, her body arching out of the bubbles, the rubber duck pressed against her cunt as she shuddered in release. Her head fell forward, a curtain of bright pink surrounding her face as she gasped for breath.

“It looks like the wicked Princess came so hard she lost her crown,” Luna said playfully.

Tonks looked down and saw a tiara emerged in the bubbles around her. She started to laugh before she caught Luna’s lips with her own. When she pulled back, she asked, “What happened next?”

Luna stood up and dropped the debauched rubber duck into the bubbles. “Next, the princess made the girl of stars scream.”

Tonks reached out and grabbed her, pulling her willing body into the bubbles with her. She slid her hands beneath the star covered knickers and squeezed Luna's arse as she decided, “I think this is my favorite fairy tale ever.”  



End file.
